And the Devil Will Drag You Under
by Tazlet
Summary: It's a bad evening after for Lucifer and Dan.


**And the Devil Will Drag You Under**  
By Taz

"Lucifer?"

"Yes. What?" Lucifer didn't intend to be so short, but he was a devil on a mission, and Chloe's call had caught him halfway to the door.

"Have you heard from Dan? Has he called you?"

"Heard…? No. He hasn't called here." Prevarication was the name of the game and, technically, it was true. "I'd expect him to be still clapped up in durance vile. I mean, after that dramatic confession…?!"

"I called the station. They said his lawyer picked him up early this morning. He's not being charged. I don't mean to look a gift horse in the mouth, but we need to talk to he's not answering his phone."

"He probably turned it off to get some rest. I expect he had a rough night." The door buzzer sounded, again, he reached for it and then realized he was in no state to meet the public. He did a quick U-turn and skated back to where his robe lay pooled on the floor. He gave it a Hackey Sack kick with his toe, and caught it on the fly. "How's Trixie doing?"

"I kept her home from school today. She's a tough kid; she named her least favorite doll Malcolm, and cut its head off."

"Isn't that adorable! Listen, Chloe, I have got to run. No rest for the wicked." He tried to get a sleeve to slide up his arm, but the robe was wrong side out and the slick satin wouldn't cooperate.

"Wait! Luci—!"

"If Dan turns up, I'll tell him you called." He cut her off in mid protest.

What was he supposed to have said? That her maybe-ex was, right now, this very moment, in his bed, caught up in a state between religious ecstasy and sexual fugue.

The thought brought with it an image that almost made Lucifer turn around and go back to the bedroom, but the door buzzer sounded again and, at the same moment, the phone pinged.

A quick glance showed the ping was an Instant Message letting him know that Amenadiel was now following him on Facebook.

Offering up silent prayer for strength, he yelled, "I'm Coming!" placed the phone between his teeth and pulled the robe around his hips. Only a charitably-minded blind man would have said he was decently covered, but under the circumstances it was the best he could manage.

The door blatted again, and was still buzzing as he opened it and nicked the sack with his order from the arms of a startled delivery boy.

"Difsondacarg," he said, and kicked the door shut. The phone was vibrating between his teeth.

Since it was probably Amenadiel calling to tell him he'd just friended him on Facebook; he ignored it; first things first.

For him the kitchen downstairs would do breakfast all day and the bag in his arms exuded a rich aroma of buttered pancakes, eggs, bacon, hot maple syrup, and coffee. He was starving after recent exertions, but he set it on the bar, excavated a bottle of mineral water, grabbed two glasses and hurried back to the bedroom. First things first

"Here we go Sweet-cheeks! Time to replenish those bodily fluids you've been spending so profligately." Lucifer stopped and caught his breath. "Oh, my…"

Dan, naked, lay on the bed with knees up and spread. Between powerful thighs, his cock stood erect. Thick and dusky red, glossy with aromatic oil from the little clay jar on the nightstand, Dan stroked it up and down with one hand, while the other hand between his ass cheeks, pushed long fingers in and out.

"Oh, My Father in heaven," Lucifer said. "That's almost enough to…"

Dan opened his eyes and smiled. His gray eyes were lucent with unseen visions, and his smile was positively lubricious.

The smile was more than enough. Evian water and Waterford crystal whiskey glasses bounced off the bed but landed safe in the soft pile of the carpet, as Lucifer climbed on the bed and advanced on his knees, hips thrusting forward, prick leading the way. "Wouldn't you rather be having this?"

Dan's smile grew wider. He stopped what he was doing and reached out his arms to Lucifer.

"And I saw in his hands a golden spear and there was fire at the tip of the iron."

"Of course you did."

Stopping appropriately between Dan's thighs, Lucifer hooked an arm under each of Dan's knees and lifted him until he was almost standing on his shoulders. Then, slowly, he lowered him down, prick nosing between his cheeks, slowly parting and penetrating until the flesh of butt and thighs melded, and then began to slap-slap together. Slap-slap. On and on, slap-slapping, until Dan was clawing handfuls of the bedclothes, crying in ecstasy as Lucifer filled him with a pulsing golden flood.

It was, as Lucifer had tried to explain to Dan earlier, as much a physical as a spiritual expression of his nature. And addictive. So much so that when it was over and Dan's arse was empty and throbbing, the slip-sliding of the last rivulets, stained the sheets and left his body straining ecstatically in exquisite pain to come, and come again.

Lucifer lay heavily on the bed beside him, gripping his hand through every jerk and spasm, whispering, "I'm sorry."

When the torment finally ended, Lucifer sat up and felt under the bed until he located the bottle of Evian water. It hadn't rolled far. He twisted off the cap and offered it. "Drink," he said, and Dan was on it, sucking like a wolf cub at the teat.

Lucifer took it as a sign that he wasn't lost entirely.

"I sat on the porphyry throne," Lucifer said, watching the muscles in Dan's throat work. "One after another the sinners came. One after another, they blew me. They sucked on my toes. They leached on my knees, they worshiped my nipples, adored my fingers…whatever. If I told them to suck it, they sucked it. I enjoyed it. For the first millennia or so. They never did."

Dan dropped the bottle, put his head down on Lucifer's shoulder, and sighed. "He thrust at times into my heart… He pierced me to the core…and when he drew it out…he drew me out as well…and left me all on fire…" He was panting as he spoke.

"That's why they call it Hell," Lucifer said. The curls on his cheek were soft as feathers, and he could feel Dan's heart racing. "Should have guessed you were Catholic."

The Evian bottle was near to hand. He picked it up before the bed was soaked worse than it was, but there were only a few swallows left. He finished it off. Dan's fingers on his back were gently exploring his scars.

"His face shone as if he were one of the highest angels," Dan said.

"The highest," Lucifer said. "Although, I sacrificed the wings."

Lucifer felt a kiss on his shoulder, once, and again. It wouldn't be long before the needs of Dan's body became overwhelming. Lucifer remembered sinners who had died masturbating

"Did I show you the master bath?"

"Mmmm….?" Dan murmured. There was the touch of his lips again, tinged with heat.

Not long at all.

Lucifer screwed the cap back on the Evian bottle, threw it at the green wicker trash can, and missed.

"Much as I hate the thought, one of us is going to have to be the grownup here," he said, getting to his feet. He turned, exposing his erection. It bobbed a bit above Dan's head. Dan's eyes began to glow. His lips parted. In the face of such pure lust, Lucifer gave a soft moan, and patted Dan's cheek. "Hold that thought," he said, and took a step back.

Dan scooted closer, and put his legs over the side. Just before he lunged, Lucifer bent and used the momentum to hoist him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"You're going to love the shower," he said, as Dan wailed and flailed in frustration. "No expense spared. Two walls of black Himalayan granite. Gold plated fixtures. Chill water. Steam. Rain heads, storm heads, horizontal jets with multi-directional nozzles, hoses with tips for every purpose. You know you could stand to lose a few pounds!"

It was probably an accident that Dan's fist caught him in the ribs behind.

He strode into the bathroom and straight into the walk-in shower stall. He set Dan on his feet, and shut the smoked glass door behind them. Dan started to go down his knees. Lucifer caught an arm around his waist, holding him upright. Dan melted against him, and started thrusting, pushing them both against the glass. "Now stop that!" Lucifer slid sideways, groping for the hoses, hanging nearby, and managed to pluck the longest off its hook. He swatted at the temperature gauge until it would go down no further. Dan was at his neck, planting hard ardent kisses. The weight against his thigh, the fire dribbling down his leg was intoxicating.

"Trust me, I'm doing us both a huge favor," Lucifer said, and pressed the lever.

The water hit Dan in the face. He howled like a soul dropped into the pit. He broke from Lucifer's grip and backed away, trying to dodge the blast until he collided with the wall. With nowhere to go, he finished in a corner of the stall, crouched down in a ball with his arms over his head. Lucifer kept the water on him as long as he could. Then he turned it on himself.

Chill water, icy cold, drove the sexual fug from his brain, and he stopped the stream only when he was shivering and had to lean against the glass door for support.

Dan was on his hands and knees, panting, pale and scowling with rage. "You bastard!"

"Hey! Detective Douche! Nice to see you back."

Dan began to coil, as if intending to launch an attack. "Don't!" Lucifer pointed the hose at him. "I have an infinite supply of cold water, and I will use it!"

"You…! You…!" Dan choked.

"Raped you? Is that what you're trying to say? I raped you?"

"Yes!"

"No. All I did was kiss you. You're a big boy and, if you didn't like it, you should have used your words."

Pink roses bloomed in Dan's cheeks.

"You didn't object. In fact, you kissed me back. I kissed you again, and then I admit things got a little heated, even a little confused. But you were a more than willing participant. At no time did you object, or try to stop me."

"You roofied me!"

"I did nothing of the kind!"

"Then why do I have a hungover?"

"A hungover?" Lucifer smirked. "Because, you fucked yourself dry."

The roses in Dan's cheeks turned russet red.

"Ah! I see it's all coming back. Don't worry, I'm as appalled as you are."

Dan tried to sit up on his heels, but stopped abruptly as overly-strained muscles twanged in places he wasn't used to them twanging. "Oh, my God! Did we…?"

"All day, all night, Maryanne. If you're going to be sick, and I wouldn't blame you, the commode's out there."

"Fuck you!"

"No. No. That's one thing we didn't do. But may I say, you have the sweetest arse I have ever filled to overflowing. Tight and hot. Fit me like a glove. It was oh, so luscious, and you were oh, so willing."

Dan's cheeks flushed darker yet.

Pure rage was as charming as lust, and Lucifer discovered the tip of his tongue flicking over his lower lip. Time to get out of there, before one thing led to another.

"Listen to me detective. Clearly we have things to talk about, but I hate it when my skin gets all pruney, and you're probably chafed…" Lucifer grinned at the filthy look Dan shot at him. "Poor baby, your blood sugar's off. You need something to eat. I ordered breakfast. I expect it's gone cold by now, but there's more where it came from. Why don't you have a shower? You can even use the hot water. Take your time…"

Lucifer backed out, talking, as Dan wildly around. Charming as rage was on him, it was fortunate there was nothing loose in the stall to be thrown. Lucifer slid the door shut, and hurried to get dressed.

The bedroom reeked of sex and frankincense. Lucifer's nostrils flared as he entered. Delicious. Better if Dan didn't smell it, though, or see the shambles of the bed; as it, was he was bound to be plenty sore already. How many times had they slammed together? The smell reminded him of a whorehouse in old Uruk. _The Sign of the Blue Ziggurat?_ _Was that the name?_

As Lucifer dressed he saw a pattern of dusky rosettes blooming on his neck where Dan's mouth had marked him. They were pleasantly sensitive to the touch, although he adjusted his collar to hide them.

Dan's clothing was still folded over the chair from that morning. _Jeans? Running shoes? Really?_ After a bit of thought, he rolled everything into a bundle, and carried it to the front room. On the way he heard the sound of running water.

He had left Dan seething on the floor of the shower stall. He glanced in as he passed, and saw the glass walls obscured by clouds of steam. He could make out the darker shadows of a male form, though. Delicious. Really.

Passing the wet bar, he picked up his phone, rang the kitchen and ordered dinner—rare steaks, baked potatoes, salad and extra-large portions really excellent flan they did. He wandered out of the apartment, as he was giving the order, and down the hall to the utility closet, where he dumped Dan's clothing—jeans, shirt, underthings, and shoes—the whole lot—down the garbage shaft. There was really no point in making it easy.

 _Finis_  
 _06/10/2016_


End file.
